Third Time's the Charm
by Hikari AkA machi NO tenshi
Summary: (^-~ The LAST part is Finally UP!! ^-~) This takes place when Serena and Darien are in High school. However, did I mention the little fact that Darien has a crush on her, and she already has a boyfriend? And it's not him.
1. Irresistible?

Third Time's the Charm  
Author: Hikari  
Email: machi_no_tenshi@excite.com  
Rated: PG-13  
Genre: Alt.Reality  
Part: Part 1  
  
Hikari's Notes for (06/13/01):  
As you guys asked, and as my imagination implored, here is  
the sequel to "In the Mood for Chocolate?" This is going to  
be a three part short story. Hope you all enjoy and DO NOT  
forget to review me. How else am I supposed to know if you  
like it of not?  
A special mention to Hitomi de Fanel (and her whip) for  
the encouragement she gives me.  
Another special mention to Sailorcelestial-sama. You know  
you give me joy with all your emails and encouragement on my  
writing. Although, I'm still waiting for my appointed title!  
And a very special thanks to my personal friend Brandy.  
*winks* You're great when you're not treatening me due to my  
love for cliffhangers. I promise I'll write that story for  
you as soon as I think of how to do it, 'k?  
  
And now, please, indulge yourself in the fruits of my mind.  
  
  
  
Part 1: Irresistible?  
  
Darien sat down with a thud on the gymnasium's   
bench. Grabbing one of the towels, he went ahead to wipe   
the perspiration that had emanated from his body due to his   
exertions. Placing it around his neck, he yelled, "You can   
do it Thomson! Pin his ass down!"  
  
Cheers came from the bleachers as both kids battled   
it out on the mats. The Allen Massey Academy against   
Southview Public High School. The war was ON.  
  
Darien took a sip of water out of his bottle and   
glanced around the gym. Parents, students, teachers, and   
friends all had their faces painted with the colors of   
their school. They were waving banners and posters of   
encouragement. He smiled as his eyes took in all the team   
spirit. Until they fell on the face of a pretty girl with   
long blond hair pinned at the sides with a clip, the rest   
cascading down to her waist.  
  
One arm raised in a powerful gesture, she yelled   
with enthusiasm to one of the competitors, "Show'em what   
you got Neil! Make me proud!"  
  
"Serena," Darien breathed out. She never did miss   
one of the school's wrestling matches.  
  
Suddenly, the crowd roared. Neil had not only won   
the match for Southview, but the competition as well! He   
staggered out of the mat and smiled as his teammates hugged   
him and patted his back in congratulations. But the best   
reward was when, out of the blue, he felt his girlfriend's   
arms wind themselves around his neck as she kissed his   
cheek.  
  
Serena had never really cared if he was sweaty after  
a match. She was all to eager to show him how much she   
cared. "Congratulations Sweetie," she said as her lips   
broke into a smile. "You did it!"  
  
He placed one arm around her waist as he smiled down   
to her. "I did do it, didn't I?"  
  
Darien stood and walked over to Neil. "Great job   
man," he said as they slapped hands together. He looked   
down at Serena. "You must be proud."  
  
Serena looked up through her lashes only to see the   
tanned, sculptured body of her childhood friend encased in   
nothing but a Lycra wrestling suit. A shiver swept through   
her back as she felt the heat that emanated from his body.   
Her eyes widening at her forbidden thoughts, she tried to   
suppress a blush from surfacing on her cheeks.  
  
"I- I am," Serena stammered in response while at the  
same time scolding herself. Darien was her best friend.   
She wasn't supposed to notice if he had a nice body. Or if   
he looked good as the beads of sweat rolled off of him. Or   
how his wet black hair gave her an impression of what he   
might look like after a shower. Or how, even after all the   
faults she knew he had, he still seemed to emanate perfection.  
  
"She's a great girl, isn't she Darien?" Neil asked   
as he wound his right arm across her waist in a possessive   
gesture. "So sweet and demure." Neil let his voice trail   
down to a husky whisper as his face neared her ear. "You'd   
never think that under all that, lays the heart of a wild   
party girl."  
  
The comment was made to be heard only by her, but   
the flicker of obvious recognition that flashed through his   
eyes showed Serena that -indeed- Darien *had* heard. She   
groaned inwardly as she cursed Neil's foolish try at being   
seductive. He had just shamed her reputation in the eyes   
of her best friend!  
  
Unable to find anything to say in response to Neil's   
*little* comment, she bowed her head, trying to avoid   
Darien's cold blue eyes. He was hurt... *and* angry. There   
was no mistake in that! She could tell by the way his body   
had gone instantly rigid, his muscles clenching as if he was   
going to pick a fight.  
  
Darien turned then, as if the sentence had been cast   
and there was nothing more he could do about it. "I'll see   
ya at school on Monday!" he called at he grabbed his bag and  
went towards the locker room to change. He had to leave.   
He had to get way from their presence otherwise... he might   
explode.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Darien opened the front door and dropped his backpack  
of the floor. He stretched his back to relieve the weight   
of the bag. He had spent a great weekend with a friend at   
a cabin in the woods. Away from society, it's noise, it's   
pollution, and... Serena.  
  
Feeling some of the tension in his body leave him,   
he grabbed the backpack again and took it to his room.   
Stepping back into the hallway, he took in the delicious   
aroma that emanated from the kitchen, a malicious grin   
spreading through his lips. Going into the kitchen and   
sneaking behind the woman at the stove, Darien took his   
index fingers and poked her at the sides.  
  
The woman shrieked as she turned around, a scowl   
on her face. "Darien Mackenzie," she began. "How dare you   
scare me half to death?!"  
  
"Sorry mom." He kissed her cheek. "I just couldn't   
help myself."  
  
She looked at him suspiciously. "And what would you   
have done if I'd turned over the pot?"  
  
"That's easy," he grinned as he grabbed an apple   
from the fruit bowl. "Dad would have given me a reward for   
putting him out of his misery tonight at dinner."  
  
Darien was quick to evade his mother's playful punch.  
"So my food's that bad, huh?" she asked, one eyebrow raised   
in warning. "Well, no soup for you!"  
  
He gave a hardy laugh at the intentional pun. "Mom,   
you know I didn't mean it." Darien said as he tried to butter  
her up. "Dad and I both know how hard you try cooking for   
us." He kissed her cheek again as he saw her anger wavered.   
"Even if you still can't cook."  
  
"OK! That's IT!" She said trying to prevent from   
smiling at her son. "You," she pointed towards the door.   
"Out of my kitchen!"  
  
"OK, OK... I can take a hint."  
  
Darien's mom returned to the stove to stir until she   
remembered something. "Darien?" she called.  
  
"Yeah mom?"  
  
"Serena called you a couple of times this weekend.   
I told her you wouldn't be back until tonight but I promised   
her you'd call her back." She awaited his response. "OK?"  
  
"Yeah mom..." Darien said softly. "I heard you."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
In his room, Darien stared at the phone. Maybe he   
*should* call her? 'Maybe...' He began to dial each digit   
slowly, as if thinking twice about what he was doing.   
Hesitating momentarily on the last one, he pressed dial and   
waited for the other line to be picked up.  
  
He had no idea what she could possibly want to talk   
about with him. There was nothing left to say. She had a   
boyfriend, and they were welcome to do what ever they   
pleased with each other. It shouldn't be bothering him as   
much as it was.  
  
The ringing stopped. "Hello?" a female voice   
inquired.  
  
"Serena? Is that you?"  
  
He heard her intake of breath. "Darien?"  
  
"Yeah, my mom told me you called." He tried   
sounding cool and detached. "Was there anything you wanted   
to talk to me about?"  
  
"Yeah," her voice lowered to a whisper. "But not   
on the phone. Could- could we meet someplace?"  
  
He looked skeptically at the phone. "What? Like,   
right now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I- I guess I could go out." He thought about it   
for a moment. "Were do you want to meet?"  
  
"Do you think come over to my house?"  
  
"Sure but..." Darien looked at the clock on his   
nightstand. "Aren't your parents asleep by now? It's   
11:00pm."  
  
"No," Serena answered laughing. "They're currently   
on a business trip." Her voice softened. "Will you come?"  
  
"Alright, give me a couple of minutes and I'll be   
over there, 'K?"  
  
"OK."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Serena opened the front door and let Darien in. She  
smiled inwardly. He didn't seem so angry with her any more.  
Maybe she wouldn't have to do so much explaining tonight.  
  
"Sit down," she said as they reached the living room.  
"Do you want something to drink?"  
  
"No thanks." He sat down on the couch. "I would   
like to know thought, what it is you can't tell me over the   
phone."  
  
Serena sat on the other end of the couch, propping   
one of her legs up as she grabbed a pillow and hugged it to   
her chest- unaware of the way her dress rode up and revealed   
a creamy thigh for Darien's view. Lowering her eyes as she   
unconsciously pouted her lips, she asked, "Are you still   
angry with me?"  
  
"Angry with you?" He looked away, trying to prevent   
his wandering gaze from taking all of her in. "Why do you   
think I'd be angry with you?"  
  
"Because- " she stopped. "Because of that stupid   
comment Neil said at the wrestling match."  
  
Neil's words instantly replayed themselves in his   
head. "Why should what he said bother me?" he countered   
trying to sound indifferent. "If you want to be a 'wild   
party girl' it's your choice."  
  
He might not have intended her to catch it, but   
Serena instantly noticed the tone of distaste as he said   
those words. "But I'm *not* a 'wild party girl'!" she   
defended herself. "You, above all other people, should   
have realized that! I mean, how long have we been friends?   
Do you really think I'm that kind of girl?"  
  
Darien gave her a wry smile. "I know you as a   
*friend*. I have no idea how you behave with your   
*boyfriends*."  
  
Insulted, Serena stood from the couch and swung the   
pillow at Darien, bashing him on the head. "How dare you?!"   
she screamed. "Do you really think so little of me?"  
  
He held his head momentarily. Angry, he asked,   
"Well whose word am I supposed to take then?"  
  
"Mine!" she cried. "You're supposed to believe me,   
not what anyone else might tell you."  
  
"Do you really expect me to believe that you'd let   
me know if you *were* having sex with Neil?"  
  
Serena felt color rush to her cheeks at the casual   
way he had said it. "I- I- "  
  
"I didn't think so." He finished for her.  
  
"I'm not sleeping with him." she finished softly.  
  
"I didn't say you were. One doesn't always *sleep*."  
  
Her jaw almost dropped. "Why are you acting like   
this? Why don't you believe me when I'm telling you the   
truth?!"  
  
He gave her a cynical grunt.  
  
"Darien..." she whispered his name as she neared   
the couch and closed the space between them looking sadly   
into his eyes. "Please," she begged- one hand caressing   
softly his strong sculptured cheek. "Believe me."  
  
They were so close. 'Too close,' thought Darien as   
for some weird reason, their faces kept inching towards each   
other. He could see in her eyes the bordering tears she had   
been about to shed. He could tell distinctively soft the   
trembling in her lips.  
  
Then, their lips met for the first time- lightly.   
Darien could feel the softness of her lips. The shy way   
hers responded to the slow pressure he was beginning to   
apply. He slipped one of his hands behind her neck,   
holding her head in place, as if afraid she might pull   
away. He had dreamed so long of this day, it almost seemed   
like a hallucination.  
  
He heard a small moan of acceptance escape Serena's   
throat as he took advantage of her parted lips. Slipping   
his tongue inside her mouth, he began to explore all she   
had to offer- not only with his lips, but with his hands   
as well.  
  
Serena could feel them as they trailed the curves   
of her body with fleeting touches. Then, becoming bolder,   
they began to gently massage her soft flesh through the   
cloth of her dress. Something was stirring deep within her.   
Heat. Fire. And incredibly new emotion, which she had only   
momentarily felt before in small doses, was now invading her   
senses. Drowning her in the full awareness of what her body   
was capable of making her feel.  
  
She felt Darien's warmth through his shirt as her   
hands traced over him. They itched to feel the skin she had   
caught glimpses of before. Those tough muscles he had   
developed through exercise. All of him.  
  
Suddenly, and to the couple's dismay, the telephone   
ringed.  
  
Serena and Darien's eyes grew wide as she came to   
the realization that her body was straddling his. Jumping   
off of him as if he had abruptly caught on fire, she made a   
grab for the insisting phone in the next room.  
  
"Hello?" she heard herself ask breathlessly- eyes   
widening instantly. "Neil!"  
  
"Hey Babe, what's up?"  
  
"I- I- Nothing." She stammered. "What are you doing   
calling this late?"  
  
"Just checking to see if you were alright. I know   
you're parents are out of town. I thought maybe you'd be a   
little scared and in need of some company..." he let his   
voice trail to a husky whisper.  
  
A red wave crept up her body. 'Oh!' cried her   
thoughts. 'She had company, all right! Darien's company.'   
She shook her head. Neil was her boyfriend, not Darien.  
  
The shame of what she had just been an accomplice of   
finally dawned on her. She had not only made out with her   
best friend while her parents had been out, but she had also   
cheated on her boyfriend! Frustration ran through her as   
she tried to steady her voice. "No thanks Neil... I'm ok   
by myself." She answered while silently praying for Neil not   
to decide to show up at her door.  
  
"You sure?" he tried again. "I could make sure you   
didn't feel lonely tonight."  
  
Somehow, Neil's persistence on the subject began to   
make her tick. Couldn't Neil take the hint that she just   
didn't feel like their relationship was ready to take the   
next step?! "Yes Neil." She took a deep breath. "I'm   
quite certain I'm not in the mood for companionship tonight."  
  
As if sensing the tension, Neil finally took his cue.  
"Alright Babe. Sleep tight then!"  
  
"Bye Neil." And then she hung up the phone.  
  
Placing a hand at her temple, she rubbed in a   
circular manner as she walked into the living room again.   
She looked around room. Darien wasn't there.  
  
Taking quick steps, she strode to the hallway and   
opened the front door. Darien's bike was gone. And with   
it, she guessed, so was he.  
  
  
  
...To be continued in Part 2...  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
*In a dark room lit only by the glow of a computer screen,  
an EvIL Ayeka laugh can be heard. As the camera closes in  
on the woman with such a sinister laugh, the public sees a  
grin spread across her lips, momentarily hid by the sleeve  
of her kimono*  
  
"What did you expect?" she asks aloud. "This is me we're  
talking about!" She looks back at the computer screen.  
"And you don't get to find out what I'm planing until...  
possibly next week."  
  
Comments, Complaints, Pleads, and Threats can all be made  
to Machi_NO_Tenshi@Excite.Com or in the Review. ^-^ 


	2. Irredeemable?

Third Time's the Charm  
Author: Hikari  
Email: machi_no_tenshi@excite.com  
Rated: PG-13  
Genre: Alt.Reality  
Part: Part 2  
  
  
  
Hikari's Notes for (06/20/01):  
*smiles broadly* I wrote a new message for this thing. I   
first want to thank all the people that have emailed me,  
and reviewed my story. I'm really happy to know that you  
guys are liking this story.  
Special mentions go to Hitomi-chan (for her former whip) and  
Lil Usako (for her *gulps* stun-gun): SERIOUSLY! YOU PEOPLE  
ARE CRAZY!! YOU DON'T THREATEN AUTHORS, YOU SHOWER THEM   
WITH CHOCOLATE ^-^  
Many, and I mean MANY thanks to my dear friend Brandy for   
the inspiration. YOU ARE AWESOME WHEN YOU THINK LIKE ME.  
And of course, I can't forget the all mighty *snickers   
without her noticing* Sailorcelestial-sama for making me   
the Queen of the Cliffhanging AU's. *takes a breather   
thinking that maybe sometimes, LESS really IS better*  
You know Sabbie-chan, we really have to work together some  
time. I'd love to do something with you? How about it?  
Well, that's it for now. Enjoy PART II!  
  
  
  
  
Part 2: Irredeemable?   
  
Resting his head against his locker momentarily,   
Darien heaved a sigh as he tried to forget what he had done   
the night before. 'Kissed his best friend.' And there   
would be no problem in that, except for the fact that she   
had a boyfriend..., which he knew personally.  
  
Spinning the dial to the correct combination, he   
opened the locker door and swung his book-bag inside. He   
smiled as he realized his evasion plan had worked perfectly.   
For two days he had used different routes to get to class,   
slight changes in the way he conducted his day, and not one   
sign of Serena or Neil anywhere. His smile broadened at the   
thought. Once again, he was almost home free.  
  
Abruptly, and much to his despair, he felt a heavy   
hand land upon his shoulder. "Hey Shields," it's owner   
called. "Where've you been man? I've been looking for you   
all day!"  
  
Turning around, feeling as if time had slowed down,   
he momentarily looked at Neil before his eyes moved past   
Neil's shoulder to the bowing blond head of his girlfriend.   
Serena's eyes seemed captivated with something on the floor.   
'Damn it!' he mentally cursed himself. She couldn't even   
look at him without feeling shame! Their friendship, he   
knew, could never hold the same trust... the same simplicity.  
He had ruined it.  
  
At that moment, Serena raised her eyes and they   
clashed with his. Darien saw her face turn quickly away,   
as a sharp pang caused an ache in his chest. 'One kiss   
isn't worth it,' he realized. One kiss wasn't worth losing   
the carefree friendship he and Serena shared. But it was   
too late now. He had wanted her that moment, and now he   
was forced to pay the price.  
  
Realizing Neil was staring at him, he grinned   
carelessly as he shrugged his shoulders. "I've been around."  
He grabbed his wallet and keys out of his bag. "Why? Did   
you want to talk to me about something?"  
  
Neil looked both sides and then stepped closer to   
Darien as if about to reveal some big secret. "Jason's   
parent's are out of town this weekend and he wants to throw   
a party."  
  
"Really?" he asked coolly. "What for?"  
  
"What do you mean 'What for?'" Neil leaned one   
shoulder against the lockers. "We're the division champs!   
Isn't that reason enough?!"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
He threw his hands in the air. "You *suppose*!"   
Neil rolled his eyes. "You must have had one lousy weekend.  
What the hell's wrong with you? You'd usually be glad   
there's a party going on."  
  
Darien's eyes took a quick glance Serena's way   
before returning to look at Neil. "Listen, I'm sorry if   
I'm not sounding like my usual self. I have a lot of   
tests to make up due to that time I was in the hospital."   
He lied.  
  
"They're still testing you from back then?" Neil   
gave him an incredulous look. "That was about a month ago!"  
  
"Yeah, but with practice I haven't had the time to   
make some of them up. I still have two or three left to   
take."  
  
Neil's face turned serious. "But you're going to   
the party... *right*?"  
  
Again, Darien's eyes locked with Serena's and he   
could see the small pleading in them. "I- I- " he hesitated.  
  
"You *HAVE* to go! Everyone in the team is going!   
I can't believe you're even considering not showing up."   
Neil grew angry. "The guys aren't gonna like this."  
  
And Darien knew exactly what the guys were capable   
of doing. Like kidnapping him from his home and dragging   
him to the party... even if they had to tie him down! It   
was better to go willingly than to put up a fight against   
a *whole* wrestling team.  
  
Accepting the facts, Darien took a deep breath and   
told Neil what he wanted to hear. Even if it wasn't what   
Serena had been hoping for.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
One day. That was all Darien had left before the   
assigned party date. And this day was almost over. He   
rubbed his eyes in a weary manner as he concentrated on the   
math problem on the blackboard.  
  
"Well," the teacher began. "The bell's about to   
ring so, do problems 42 through 72 starting on page 134.   
Even numbers." She started writing it on the board with   
yellow chalk. "Oh! And you can do the odd numbers for   
extra credit."  
  
On cue, the bell rang and everyone in class stood   
and began stuff their bags. Since this was the last period   
of the day, everyone was happy to go home. Besides, after   
today, there was only one more day before the weekend was   
here.  
  
With his back turned to the front of the class,   
Darien sorted out his papers- not noticing that a couple   
feet away from him, someone was waiting for his attention.  
  
"Darien?" he heard Serena's voice call out softly.   
"Darien?" she asked again seeing no response from him.  
  
He continued to ignore her until she stood behind   
him, making her presence unmistakable. "Darien, I want to   
talk with you."  
  
Lifting his head with a sigh, he announced, "We   
have nothing to talk about."  
  
"I- I think we do."  
  
"Then say whatever it is that you have to say."   
Placing his book-bag on, he gave her an annoyed look. "I'm   
in a hurry to get home."  
  
"I..." Serena pouted her lips unconsciously as she   
pleaded with him. "I just want to talk about what happened   
on Sunday. I mean, after I hung up with Neil you were gone   
so..." her voice lowered to a whisper. "I'm just a little   
confused."  
  
"Confused about what?" he said causing her eyes to   
snap up. He stood in front of her, arms crossed over his   
chest giving him the appearance of being made out of granite.  
  
Serena licked her lips in a nervous reaction, her   
dry throat making her squeak out, "Why did you kiss me?"  
  
Darien thought she was laughing at him. Why else,   
after the kiss he had given her, would she have any doubt   
in her mind about where his feelings stood? "I don't know   
Serena," he began in a sarcastic tone. "Could you have   
possibly considered the chance that I might *like* you?"  
  
Her eyes widened immediately in horror. He was   
mocking her! And in a cruel way too. Serena took a small   
step back trying to distance herself from him. This person   
was *not* the Darien she knew, the one she had grown up   
with, the one she...  
  
Trying to make a quick getaway, she spun on her   
heel and made a move to leave. However, before she even   
registered what was happening, Darien's arm was holding her   
in place and pulling her body towards his. "I'm sorry."  
  
Serena could feel her eyes brimming with tears.   
"Why?" she bit back, unknown anger coursing within her.  
  
"Because I'm being a jerk to you." His hand went   
gently to her hair and swept back a lock that had fallen   
out of place. "Listen Serena, I know you have a boyfriend.   
And I'm sorry that I kissed you." He paused. "But I will   
not apologize for the way I feel about you."  
  
He gave her a pained smile while he caressed her   
cheek. Then, Darien bent down and kissed her forehead   
tenderly. Serena instinctively closed her eyes and leaned   
towards him, an anxiety pumping through her at the thought   
of physical contact.  
  
A couple of minutes later, as a cold shiver swept   
up her back, Serena opened her eyes. Looking around the   
classroom, she shook her head slowly. Darien had done it   
again.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Serena finished placing the last of her make-up on   
and stared at her reflection. Smiling back at her, she   
saw a completely different woman. She no longer held the   
appearance of an innocent sixteen-year-old. Now, she   
looked the part of a college student.  
  
Her smile faltered. Did she want to look older?   
More mature? And for whom?  
  
Pushing one of her bangs away from her eyes, she   
began to scrutinize her looks. All her hair was pulled back   
into a high ponytail that was tied with one of her locks.   
She was wearing faded-out flare jeans, which accentuated the   
curve of her hips, black high-heeled boots and a pink   
button-down tank top that did wonders to her assets. As an   
insurance policy to possible cold weather, she'd also wear   
a jean jacket. Now, her make-up... well, she already knew   
what look *that* achieved.  
  
Her eyes traveled over her mirror as they kept   
trying to find something wrong with her outfit so she'd   
have to change; that is, until they fell on one of the   
many pictures she had slid into the rim of the glass.   
Tentatively, her small hand reached out and picked the   
photo from where it had been. She smiled in reminiscence.  
  
The picture was of her and Darien before they had   
gone off on their Washington fieldtrip during eighth grade.   
It had been cool to go to the nation's capital. But what   
had been more fun was causing mischief with Darien. They   
had snooped around the place, sneaked where they weren't   
supposed to, and evaded their group leaders. Sure, it   
had landed them three days in detention, but it had been   
worth it.  
  
'Why did Darien have to ruin all that now?!'  
  
She grabbed her stuffed bear from the corner chair   
in her room and sat on her bed. 'Why?' was what she   
couldn't understand... 'Why now?' Darien had never given   
her any signs to pick up. He had always acted like, to   
him, she was one of the guys. Sure, his aloof attitude   
had hurt her making her think she wasn't appealing... but   
that all changed when she met Neil.  
  
Unlike Darien, Neil liked her to dress-up. He liked   
having her wear make-up. He liked having her look older   
and more mature. 'Was that why she looked this way today?'  
  
'Or was she doing it so that Darien would notice   
she was a woman?'  
  
But he had already confessed that he liked her.   
And he had definitely made her feel like a woman last   
Sunday at her house. She unconsciously shivered at the   
memory. But then, if he had known what she was, and didn't   
think of her as one of the guys... Why the *hell* hadn't   
he said so sooner?!  
  
'And what's that supposed to mean?' a little voice   
called back. 'That knowing he liked you would have changed   
your feelings for him?'  
  
Serena didn't answer, and couldn't have had she   
wanted to, because all her thoughts were disrupted by the   
instant and constant honking of Neil's car.  
  
  
...To be continued in Part 3...  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Once again... you hear those horrible word of "To Be   
Continued." But what will you do about it? Will you:  
  
a) Send me an email at Machi_NO_Tenshi@Excite.Com letting  
me know what you think of me and my story and ask me to   
hurry with the next part.  
b) Review me and let me know that way that people are   
actually reading this so that I bother to post the next  
part out soon.  
c) Theathen me with death an destruction, warning me that if  
I don't post soon, something bad will happen to my mailbox.  
  
OR ARE YOU THE TYPE THAT DOES:  
  
d) Will not review or let the author one way or another that  
you actually like reading this, thinking that others will  
do it for you. 


	3. Irrefutable?

Third Time's the Charm  
Author: Hikari  
Email: machi_no_tenshi@excite.com  
Rated: PG-13  
Genre: Alt.Reality  
Part: Part 3  
  
  
  
MY SPECIAL NOTES FOR (07/09/01):  
-FINALLY!!! AFTER DAYS OF RE-WRITING I HAVE *FINALLY* COME OUT  
WITH THE LAST PART OF THIS STORY. AS SOME OF YOU KNOW, I HAD  
SCRAPPED MY FIRST DRAFT. I'M MUCH HAPPIER WITH THIS VERSION,  
AND I HOPE YOU ALL WILL LIKE IT TOO. (AFTER ALL, IT'S LONGER.)  
-ANYWAY, *GRINS* I WANT TO SEND A GREAT HUG TO THOSE OF YOU WHO  
HAVE KEPT EMAILING ME... WONDERING WHEN I WOULD POST THE FINAL  
PART. *GIVES EVIL SMILE* WE'LL SEE IF YOU STILL LOVE ME ONCE  
YOU FINISH THIS. (I'M J/K. YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT?)  
-WELL, THERE'S A BUNCH OF STUFF I HAVE TO SAY, AND I KNOW   
YOU'RE JUST DYING TO READ THIS. *SEES CORPSES ALL AROUND* HEY,  
I WASN'T BEING LITERAL!! ANYWAY... ENJOY. (PLEASE READ THE  
AN'S AT THE END... *PUPPY-DOG EYES* ONEGAI?)  
-ALSO, A LOT OF CREDIT IS GIVEN TO MY FRIEND BRANDY FOR HELPING  
ME WITH IDEAS FOR THE PLOT! YOU KNOW I LOVE YA!  
  
  
Part 3: Irrefutable?  
  
"Bye Mom," Serena waved as she left the house.   
"Thanks for the advice!"  
  
"Have fun Honey," her mother said sweetly as she   
closed the front door.  
  
Getting inside Neil's car, she kissed his cheek.   
"Hey," she said with a soft smile. "Sorry to have made you   
wait."  
  
Giving her a wolfish grin, Neil bent his head towards   
her neck and nipped it while he growled. "Serena," he began   
after her momentary jump of surprise. "It was worth the wait."   
His eyes darkened while his voice dropped a pitch. "You look  
good enough to eat."  
  
Her eyes grew wide as she tried to hide the horrible   
feeling that those words evoked in her. She hated it every   
time Neil said something that insinuated they had a deeper   
relationship than kissing and holding hands. A shiver went   
up her spine as she tried to push away certain thoughts. She   
just couldn't see herself sleeping with him.  
  
Neil must have seen something in Serena's eyes, because  
his features hardened and he returned his gaze to the road.   
Gripping the stirring wheel like it was somebody's neck, he   
pressed his foot on the accelerator and drove off at maniac   
speed. Serena evaded his eyes and looked out the window   
wondering what it was that had suddenly made Neil very angry.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
The music was loud and the party in full swing when   
Neil and Serena finally made their appearance. "HEY!" Todd,   
one of the wresting team members, said as he opened the door   
and let them in -one of his hands holding onto a can of beer.   
"Glad to see you made it."  
  
"You didn't think I'd miss this, did you?" Neil moved   
his hand from Serena's waist to the small in her back and   
nudged her forward. "Where's Jason?"  
  
"I don't know." Todd closed the door. "But he's   
around. He's probably having a little fun." Coming up between  
them, he placed his arms around both of their shoulders.   
"So- " he began as he smiled down at them. "What can I get ya   
to drink?"  
  
"Beer."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Todd's eyebrow rose at Serena's refusal and in a   
hidden mocking tone asked, "Am I to assume you're the safe   
driver tonight?"  
  
Serena looked up at Neil's face. His eyes bore into   
hers with an angry expression. 'What had she said wrong now?'   
Oh, she didn't care anymore! 'Let Neil brood all he wanted to.'   
She wasn't about to let him ruin her night with his sour mood.   
"Yes," she stated with complete certainty. "I'm the   
*designated* driver. You got a- "  
  
"Thomson!" someone called loud enough to interrupt   
their discussion. Todd, Neil and Serena turned to look in  
the direction of the voice. It had been lucky that at that   
moment the host decided to make his appearance.  
  
Neil smiled as he slapped hands with him. "Jason...   
I was going to assume the host of the party had decided to   
skip-out."  
  
"Skip out of one of my parties?" His lips broke into   
a grin. "Never. Everyone knows they're the best." Turning   
towards Neil's companion, he took her hand and kissed it-   
startling her with his actions. "Serena, I'm happy to know   
that you're here."  
  
Ignoring Neil's momentary stir of jealousy, Serena   
gave Jason one of her dazzling smiles and openly retailed his   
flirtations. "Happy to have been invited."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"That's *enough*!" She said as she tried to pull away   
the drink from Neil's grip.  
  
He pushed her aside. "Stop being such a prude."   
Slurring, his face neared hers. His eyes, half closed. "I'm   
just having a drink!"  
  
"Yeah." Serena placed her hands on her hips. "And I   
believe you've had more than enough."  
  
"Can't you loosen up?" Neil spread his arms around   
him as if to show her the party that they were a part of.   
"You're the only one here that doesn't seem to be having any   
fun." As he was spinning, trying to make his point, Neil   
tripped himself up with his feet and fell-over backwards.  
  
"Oh yeah," she agreed with sarcasm. "You look like   
you're the life of the party!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Taking his arm, she tried to pull him up. "Come on."   
Forcing him to stand beside her, she placed an arm around his   
waist and had him distribute part of his weight on her. "You   
need some rest."  
  
Pushing her away again with clumsy movements, he said,   
"I'm not leaving yet!"  
  
"No one said you were." Angry now herself, she pulled   
him towards her with mustered force and bit back, "So come on!"  
  
Muttering bitterly to himself, Neil let Serena take   
him to one of the house's spare bedrooms. Once inside, Serena   
flipped the switch and let Neil take himself to bed -if he   
wished. Turning back to the door, she made a move to leave   
except Neil's strong arm stopped her.  
  
"Are you leaving so soon?" he asked as turning his   
voice into a caress. "Why don't you keep me company?"  
  
All of Serena's anger disappeared as her face lost its   
color. His drunken eyes were wickedly skimming over her   
figure. Paralyzed, like a deer in front of a car's headlights,  
she could feel how his gaze slowly stripped the clothes off of   
her body in his mind. A horrifying feeling took over her as   
his grip tightened around her and before she could react, Neil   
began to take her mouth with his in a punishing kiss of pure   
lust.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Opening his eyes, he looked at the white ceiling in the  
bathroom. 'Headaches were the worst!' Raising himself from   
his sitting position, he finally realized were it was that he   
had fallen asleep: Inside the bathroom in Jason's house.  
  
Looking at himself in the mirror, he pushed black bangs  
away from his blue eyes. He didn't look too well. 'Maybe   
another aspiring would do the trick?'  
  
Darien shook his head. He didn't quite remember how   
many he had already taken trying to get rid of the pounding in   
his ears but he knew it'd be stupid if he risked his health on   
another dose. Opening the faucet and splashing some water on   
his face, Darien tried to ignore the muffled plea that asked   
for help.  
  
Turning off the lights, he left the bathroom and walked   
down the hallway, only to notice that the mysterious voice he   
had barely heard before was now becoming clearer by the second.  
Following the sounds, Darien walked into a darkened room where   
two figures seemed to be battling it out on the bed. 'Maybe he  
had jumped to conclusions?'  
  
Snapping on the lights, Darien's eyes widened at what   
he saw before him. A shirtless Neil was mounted on top of   
Serena on the cream-colored sheets of one of Jason's guestrooms.   
Serena's wrist were caught in one of Neil's hands as his mouth   
moved from her lips to her neck, completely unaware that he   
had an audience.  
  
The shock was taken out of Darien the moment he heard   
Serena's strangled cry of fear. It was then that he realized   
Serena really didn't wish to be here. Anger rose within him   
as he looked at Neil take advantage of his best friend and the   
girl he loved.  
  
Stomping over to the bed, Darien grabbed Neil and   
flipped him over with one of his wrestling moves. His actions   
momentarily stunned Neil still. Then, looming over Serena,   
Darien caressed her cheek softly as she timidly began to open   
her eyes. "It's alright. You're ok now." He soothed. "I'm   
here."  
  
She must have been dreaming because she certainly   
couldn't believe her luck. Just moments before she had been   
in one of a girl's worst nightmare and now she lay in the arms   
of one of the people she most trusted and cared for. Serena   
let a sob of relief escape her lungs as she threw her arms   
around him and pressed herself to him. She just *couldn't*   
believe her luck!  
  
Suddenly, Serena felt something force Darien's body on   
hers as they fell back on the bed. Neil was awake now, and he   
wasn't very happy. He was actually on top of Darien trying to   
hit him on the sides. She began to panic. With the weight of   
Darien and Neil combined, she was beginning to have problems   
breathing.  
  
Luckily, Darien swung his elbow back and stabbed Neil   
on the side causing his body to contract and fall back.   
Getting off of Serena, he stood over Neil and picked him up.   
"Come on Neil, I'm taking you home."  
  
Taking a swing at Darien's face, Neil shouted back,   
"Get the F*CK out! This is between me and her!"  
  
Evading Neil's punch, he suddenly feels Serena's hands   
on his sleeve. "Please," she begged as her eyes brimmed with   
tears. "Let him be. Just take me home."  
  
Pointing at her, "You are NOT going AnyWheRe!" Neil   
slurred.  
  
"Serena, go outside and wait for me, ok?"  
  
She turned. "But aren't-"  
  
"I said- " Neil's arm tried to stop her as she made to   
leave the room.  
  
Grabbing his wrist, Darien bit out. "NOW Serena."  
  
As if the floor had instantly turned to hot sand, she   
ran out the room before her feet got burnt. Darien's tone   
denoted no objections, and especially no arguing. And it   
scared her because she had never seen him this angry ever   
before.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Looking at the lit porch of her house through the   
car's window, Serena took a deep breath as all the tension   
from before left her body. Turning back to look at Darien,   
she smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks- " her eyes fell to her   
lap. "For everything you did for me tonight."  
  
"You don't have to thank me." Worry sketched deep in   
his eyes, he let his hand pull back a stray strand of silky   
hair and lock it behind her ear -his fingers brushing lightly   
against the skin of her face. "I would have never been able   
to forgive myself if anything had happened to you."  
  
Her eyes shone with sudden pleasure as her lips curved   
into a bright smile. Ceasing her opportunity, Serena swiftly   
raised her head and pressed her lips to his. The atmosphere   
in the car unexpectedly beginning to sizzle with wonder.  
  
However, as quickly as it was given, the kiss ended   
and Darien just looked with wide eyes as she exited his car   
and ran to her house. He licked his lips. They tasted of the   
cherry lip-gloss she had applied just moments before. It was   
his only evidence that proved that Serena had actually done   
what he thought she had.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Locking the door behind her, Serena leaned her head   
back against it. Pressing her right hand to her heart, she   
felt its beat resonating in her chest. 'I can't believe I   
did that.' She thought as a blushed flamed on her cheeks.   
'But it had felt so right...'  
  
She shook her head as a shy smile played on her lips.  
'Maybe her mom's advice had been right.' It certainly felt   
right!  
  
Heading upstairs to her room, she snuck her head inside  
her mom's room. The smile on her face widened as she watched   
her mother toss and turn in her lonely bed. Serena's dad was   
away on a business trip and if she was making a correct guess   
-which she *knew* she was- her mother wasn't sleeping right   
because he wasn't there beside her. It was so sad and yet   
cute at the same time. It just showed her how much they loved   
one other.  
  
Clicking the door shut, Serena continued towards her   
bedroom. She had lots of thinking to do. And no one,   
absolutely no one, was going to see her this weekend. She had   
to reach a conclusion... and she had to know with certainty  
*why*.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Saturday...  
  
*beep*  
  
"Serena? It's Neil. I wanted to talk to you but since  
you're not home. I guess I'll call later."  
  
*beep*  
  
"Hey, it's me again. Guess you're still not home.   
Give me a call once you get in."  
  
*beep*  
  
"Um... This is a message for Serena. It's Darien. I-   
just wanted to talk with you about- I'll call you later, ok?"  
  
*beep*  
  
"..."  
  
*beep*  
  
"Hey Rena. Molly here. I got plans for tomorrow   
afternoon. Feel up for a barbecue? Call me if you wanna come.  
I'll give you the details."  
  
*beep*  
  
"..."  
  
*beep*  
  
"I guess you're *still* not home, right? Listen Serena,   
we have to talk about what happened at the party. CALL ME."  
  
*beep*  
  
"Sere, it's Darien again. I had hoped to find you home  
by now but... Anyway, I know it's late so I'll give you a call  
tomorrow. Bye."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Sunday...  
  
*beep*  
  
"RENA... We're gonna leave without you! Are you   
there? Well if you find out later about the bar-b-q you can't   
say we didn't invite you. See ya!"  
  
*beep*  
  
"..."  
  
*beep*  
  
"...You know, I'm beginning to get the impression that   
you're avoiding me. Can't we just talk about what happened?   
I want to apologize but not on the phone. Meet me somewhere,   
give me a call, just- just do *something*!"  
  
*beep*  
  
"..."  
  
*beep*  
  
"Damn it Serena! I'm really getting tiered of this   
cat and mouse chase. I know you're probably there. PICK UP   
THE PHONE! ARGH!"  
  
*beep*  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
*beep*  
  
"..."  
  
*beep*  
  
"..."  
  
*beep*  
  
"It's Darien. Guess you're still not home. Well,   
give me a call when you get in. I really want to talk to you.  
By the way, my mom also wants to know when you're gonna come   
over and visit like you used to. She says 'hi' to your mom.   
Bye."  
  
*beep*  
  
"..."  
  
*beep*  
  
"Fine, BE THAT WAY! DON'T PICK UP THE PHONE, SEE IF   
*I* CARE!"  
  
*beep*  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry. I'm not mad, I'm just- You really   
aren't there are you? I'll try calling you on the main line."  
  
*beep*  
  
"..."  
  
*beep*  
  
"..."  
  
*beep*  
  
"..."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Serena stepped out of the lunch line. She looked down   
at her tray. Typical Monday food: chocolate milk, chicken-  
patty sandwiches, fries, corn, and a rice crispy treat. 'Man,   
did cafeteria food suck!'  
  
Taking a deep breath, she passed the wrestlers table,   
where she usually sat, and went instead towards her friend   
Molly. "Can I sit with you?" she asked as she caught up with   
the tall redhead.  
  
In Serena's eyes, her friend looked like a model.   
Molly was 5'9", had a thin yet curvy body, and had that type   
of beautiful auburn-colored hair that just seemed to go with   
her exuberant personality. It was slightly wavy and reached   
down to the middle of her back. In contrast with her mane and   
pale white skin, the green eyes and the freckles that spread   
across her cheeks and nose gave her the appearance of a   
mischievous child. Hard to believe, some would think, that   
Serena with her blond hair and blue eyes would sometimes catch   
herself wishing to have looks resembling those of Molly.  
  
"Um..." Molly paused as if in deep thought. "Alright,   
but you'll have to dish why you're avoiding 'Mr. I'm-too-hot-  
for-the-wrestling-matt' over there."  
  
'Mr. I'm-too- what?' she thought as they sat down.  
  
"So," Molly looked her way as she took a bite out of   
her patty. "Are you gonna tell me?"  
  
Serena stared at her food, her fork absentmindedly   
playing with her corn. "Why did you say that about Neil?"  
  
"What?" She took another bite.  
  
"Well," her eyes asked for an honest response. "Why   
did you call him that?"  
  
"Truth?"  
  
Serenashook her head 'yes'.  
  
"Because he's a jerk." Putting down the sandwich,   
Molly turned to look directly at her friend's face. "I don't   
think he's the right guy for you. He always seem like he has   
*other* things on his mind... and I don't like people like   
that."  
  
It was those *other* things that made Serena thankful   
she had said nothing about Friday night. Nobody knew except   
Darien and- "Neil!" she said as her head wiped back and   
looked from the firm hand on her shoulder, to the serious face   
of her boyfriend.  
  
"We have to talk."  
  
"Yeah..." her voice dropped to a whisper. "I know."  
  
Gripping her arm tighter, Neil forced Serena to stand.  
"Now!"  
  
"You just wait a second!" Molly's angry face challenged   
him as she stood in his way. "Serena and I are having lunch.   
She'll talk to you when she wants to."  
  
She was about to pull Serena towards her, except Serena  
raised her hand. "Don't worry Molly. This won't take long.   
Besides..." she glanced at Neil. "It can't wait."  
  
Heeding her wish, Molly stepped aside. Her fists   
desperately wishing for the opportunity to wipe that triumphant   
grin off of his stupid face. 'Jerk,' she thought as she sat   
back down and took an angry bite out of the chicken-patty.   
'Idiotic, chauvinistic, poor excuse for a Neanderthal...'   
"ARGH!" But how she hated his guts!  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"You've been avoiding me, haven't you?" he began once   
they had left the lunchroom.  
  
"Not quite. I just didn't want to talk to anybody."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She looked at her shoes. "I came to a conclusion this   
weekend, Neil."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I want to break-up with you."  
  
"Serena..." Neil turned her to him and looked into her   
eyes. "Listen, I'm sorry about Friday night. I really am. I   
was drunk, and even though I know that's no excuse... I don't   
know what else to say for you to forgive me. But- There's no   
need for us to break-up!"  
  
"Neil," she sighed. "It's not just about last Friday.   
It has to do with me." Her hand rose to rub the bridge of her   
nose. "I just- I just don't feel the same way about you. I   
haven't for quite some time."  
  
He looked at her. 'Was she nuts?' He was in the   
wresting team. He was funny... attractive... popular! If   
anything she should have been falling at his feet, completely   
smitten. Unless... "Is it another guy?"  
  
Serena's eyes widened. She didn't know what to say.   
She still wasn't sure. "If you're asking if another guy is   
the reason why I'm breaking up with you, then no."  
  
"But do you like another guy?" he seethed.  
  
'Truthfully...' she thought. "Maybe."  
  
"So," his hands grabbed her shoulders and shook her   
fiercely. "Who's the bastard? Have you been cheating on me   
with him? HUH?!"  
  
She tried to brake herself free. 'Had he gone mad?'   
Neil was bruising her with the force of his grip. "Let GO of   
ME!" she cried.  
  
"TELL ME?!" he growled as he bared his teeth. "Who   
is he?"  
  
Face to face with an animal. A predator. That's how   
she felt. Panic and desperation took over her system as she   
sensed each of his fingers begin to dig deep into her arms.   
Not knowing when or how, Serena's knee connected with the   
inside of Neil's thigh with as much force as she could manage.  
  
Without bothering to look back at the couching form   
on the school's floor, she ran back to the lunchroom. As far  
as she was concerned, that was *definitely* the end of their   
relationship. Sadly, she couldn't obliterate it from her   
memory. Now, she truly couldn't believe what a complete jerk   
she had gone out with!  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
A week later, on a sunny Saturday morning, found Serena  
pacing up and down the front porch. 'Maybe it was too early...'   
Turning as if to leave, she was stopped upon hearing the front   
door creek open.  
  
"Yes?" a woman called out. "Serena?"  
  
"Hello Mrs. Shields." She smiled apologetically. "I'm  
sorry to have disturbed you so early, but... Is Darien home?"   
Mrs. Shields blinked and Serena quickly corrected herself.   
"I mean, is he awake?"  
  
Smiling as she opened the door wider in order to let   
her in, Mrs. Shields answered, "I think Darien is still   
sleeping in his room. But, it's getting kinda late," she   
lied. After all, it was just barely 7 o'clock. "Maybe you   
could wake him up?"  
  
"Sure," Serena said as she perked up and began to run   
up the stairs. "I'll do just that."  
  
Looking at the girl's retreating back, Darien's mother   
shook her head and closed the door. She had no idea what was   
going on between those two kids but she hoped that the object   
Serena carried in her pocket would help her son out of his   
temporary slump.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Opening the door slowly, Serena peeked inside the dark   
room. Darien was obviously still asleep. Walking over to the   
window, she parted the curtains and neared the bed. Taking a   
deep breath, she looked at his sleeping form wondering for the   
hundredth time if she was doing the right thing. 'There was a   
high possibility that another time would be better for this...   
right?'  
  
'Have some guts Serena!' her mind commanded. 'If you   
back out now, you'll never know what you missed.'  
  
Yet, that tiny fear of losing her best friend continued  
to nag. 'What if, when they stopped having feeling for each   
other, their friendship was never the same?' It might have   
seemed like a stupid question, but when you have been best   
friends for as long as they have... It would have been like   
losing a part of yourself.  
  
She studied his face again, like she had done thousands  
of times before. She knew the saying, 'It's better to have   
loved and lost, than never to have loved at all.' And she   
knew that usually high school romances never lasted too long   
after graduation. But, due to the strength of her feelings,   
she knew she had to give themselves a chance. 'I mean, who   
knows?' she thought. They might just be one of the few ones   
that make it.  
  
'And if not,' she continued inside her head as she   
pulled out the rose she had been carrying in her pocket. 'At   
least she was brave enough to take the chance.'  
  
"Darien Mackenzie Shields," she whispered softly as   
she began to trace his cheek gently with the petals. She   
twirled it in her fingers as she followed the contours of his   
face, making sure to just barely slide it across his lips and   
below his nose. "Wake up."  
  
Wrinkling his nose at the sudden aroma, Darien's eyes   
pressed shut before relaxing and opening to look up at the   
jovial face of his friend. Serena bit her lip momentarily   
before a grin spread across her mouth. Seeing his eyes wide   
with surprise and the way his mouth parted slightly as he   
breathed, she took advantage and bent her head -looking in   
his eyes every step of the way.  
  
They kiss was gentle at first. Maybe due to Darien's   
surprise... or maybe just because she wanted to tease him. As   
her hand came up to caress the cheek the rose had just moments   
before stroked, Serena shifted her body as sat beside him on   
the bed, her teeth tenderly nipping on his bottom lip.  
  
'Quite possibly, she was drunk. *Or* he could be   
dreaming.' Darien found no other rational explanation to why   
she was in his bedroom at this time of day. Grabbing onto her   
upper arms, he gently pulled her away from him. Frowning, he   
asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
She licked her lips, embarrassed, as she jumped off   
his bed. "I came to pick you up." She stated as if it had   
been common knowledge. "We're going to the amusement park."  
  
He raised one quirky eyebrow. "*We* are?"  
  
"Yes we *are*." She grinned a Cheshire cat smile.   
"Since you're no good at taking charge in order to get what   
you want, I'll be the one calling the shots in this   
relationship."  
  
He blinked. "Calling shots? Relationship? Just   
*who* do you think you are?"  
  
"The girl you like." She answered smartly. "And the   
one you'll learn to love. Now get dressed." She ordered as   
she swayed over to the door.  
  
"Oh really? And why's that?"  
  
"Because Darien," She husked seductively with newfound  
confidence, loving the way he reacted. "You can't refuse me."  
  
  
  
The End?  
  
^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^  
  
AN'S:  
  
-HI AGAIN, I SEE YOU FINALLY MADE IT! GOOD JOB! WELL, THIS   
IS WHERE I SOMEHOW MAKE MY DEMAND FOR REVIEWS AND STUFF LIKE   
THAT, BUT I FIGURE, YOU GUYS ARE PRETTY SMART. I MEAN,   
EVERYONE KNOWS THAT AN UNHAPPY AUTHOR THAT GETS NO FEEDBACK  
LOSES THEIR INTEREST IN POSTING THEIR STORIES AND SO NO LONGER  
WRITES FOR FREE. (SEE WHERE I'M GOING WITH THIS?)  
-hehehe... MY FRIENDS TOLD ME IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO POKE A  
LITTLE AT PEOPLE'S CONCIOUSNESS.  
-OK, SO HERE'S WHY I REALLY ASKED YOU TO READ THIS. AS YOU   
KNOW, I'M A WRITER (NO, NOT PROFFECIONALLY - SORRY SABBIE-  
CHAN) AND THIS IS MY HOBBIE, SO... BASICALLY IF YOU HAVE ANY   
IDEAS THAT YOU WANT ME TO WRITE ABOUT, JUST SEND THEM TO   
MACHI_NO_TENSHI@EXCITE.COM I'LL LET YOU KNOW IF I'LL DO IT.  
(THEY CAN BE ABOUT ANY ANIME TOO)  
-AND BEFORE I FORGET, I WANT TO GIVE THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT  
ASKED FOR A SEQUEL TO "A TRIP AT THE ZOO." AFTER ALL, THAT'S  
WHAT STARTED THIS FIC IN THE FIRST PLACE. ^-^  
  
KYOTSUKETTE!!  
  
att: HIKARI  
aka: MACHI NO TENSHI  
and newly appointed by Sailorcelestial-sama as the:  
QUEEN OF THE CLIFFHANGING AU'S 


End file.
